Talk:The Rugrats Theory/@comment-3541151-20150304233829
Welcome, Fellow Critics! Let's talk about theories. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30KfPtHec4s No! Not that kind of theory! It's ENTERTAINING, EDUCATIONAL and INTERESTING! I am talking about the opposite. Fan Theories! While debatable, whether or not these theories actually are a genre of Creepypasta, they have the definition. "Frightening writing designed to SHOCK and UNNERVE you". Fan theories depict a fan's crazed explanation of dark meaning hidden in an otherwise innocent show, mainly kids shows. They seem like the equally evil twin brother of the Lost Episode genre, as their goal is to make creepy connections to elements of the show, and ruin the value of the show for the reader. And here is one that is interestingly brutal, and mountainously stupid, The Rugrats Theory. The Rugrats Theory, like many theories, is interested in the idea of ruining your childhood! Oh, refer toCollegehumor, you babies! Speaking of babies, here's how it works. The connections made are that the babies are dead, and merely Angelica's hallucinations, other characters are effected by the reality on their own accord. I know, that, that REALLY doesn't make sense. If you want to actually try and make the theory work, you'd think they'd explain it so that, even if it is crazed, makes SOME sense. Well... they try? Here is their... "explanation". Tommy was a stillborn, and outside Angelica's hallucination, his Dad makes toys for the baby he still believes due, in his denial. Well, that, KINDA explains something. But honestly it is more of a STRETCH. If he is a toy inventor, he would be inventing toys regardless of the baby being alive or not. This element to the theory might have worked better, if he was really sensitive around his toy making, to the point of traumatic tears, but he clearly isn't. It's comical when he gets upset, and his discomfort is mild at best. Chuckie died along with his mom, and that is why his Dad is a wreck. Do I-even need to explain why this DOESN'T makes sense?! All this Theory derives on, his mixing up the canon of the show! Chaz is a nervous wreck, so we can see WHERE Chuckie gets it from. I hope the rest isn't this stupid, 321! Phil and Lil were abortions, so unable to know for sure whether they would have been a boy, or a girl, Angelica imagined them as twins. This is how I view your writing. Talk about, you know! Your excuse for twins, is an abortion? Why would she see them as TWINS?! If she knew about their arrival she would know about their gender! Wait, even if she didn't, SHE WOULD JUST PICK ONE! She would imagine, another baby, yet to be born. Just like the others, IF... Oh, you didn't think I was gonna go there, did you?! If the concept is even PLAUSIBLE! Just because she expected babies, doesn't mean she would actually envision them, and none of the people have to be the way you portray them! CHAZ is naturally nervous, and CHUCKIE gets it from him. STU is already a toy maker, so he'd invent toys, ANYWAY. Why would Suzy defend the babies from Angelica, if she's humoring her friend's mental state? I guess Suzy got into it! For someone who uses a lot of elements, it's like you don't even watch the show! And All Grown Up already beat you to that brain damage thing. Phil and Lil recall on dropping Dil on his head. It's badly written and only interested in being shocking. It's brutal, but not creative. The writing itself is bad, and uses content that only mixes up storytelling that ALREADY EXISTS. Fan Theories aren't worth anyone's time, they're LESS than Lost Episodes, which at the least have Fanfiction creativity! Theories rely on writing already done. The Rugrats Theory is a good example, of Fan Theories, and their lack of value. 0/10